Manipulation
by ladyfuyu
Summary: . I can prevent that from happening, I have a proposal to make. What do you want Lord Sasuke? I need someone by my side, someone who will take care of me...Lady Sakura will you be my Personal Servant?
1. where it all begunPart 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and its character, but some of the characters here are genuine and all mine.

Summary: Lady Sakura, your nation is falling apart. If the war continues your people will suffer more, such a ruler as you are cannot protect this nation. If your nation will fall to the hands of the Kogai for sure the Shihai World will be over. I can prevent that from happening, I have a proposal to make. What do you want Lord Sasuke? I need someone by my side, someone who will take care of me...Lady Sakura will you be my Personal Servant?

The Shihai World is one of the most powerful planet in the Dinma Universe. It consists of 11 nations. The Saiko no nation as the supreme ruler , whereas the Junrei is the Saiko no's Highest ranking Official. Under the nation's government there are three department that also have the power over the Shihai World and that are occupied by the three most powerful nations. The Executive Department is occupied by the Senshi Nation, known for having the best warriors in the land ruled by the Uchiha Clan. The Legislative department is occupied by the Kusuri Nation with the Haruno Clan as the Ruler is best in medicinal field. The Kogei Nation which is ruled by the Hebi Clan who provides the Shihai World the technology that is outstanding throughout the universe holds the last department of the Saiko no, the Judicial Department. These three nation are not just powerful because they hold the three departments in the Saiko government but also the Junrei which is the highest ranking official in the Saiko no can only be chosen from the said three nations. Uchiha Madara is the current Junrei and has been ruling the Shihai for almost four hundred years.

The Hakui Nation ruled by the Yamanaka Clan, Fuwa Nation ruled by Aburame Clan, Taifu Nation with the Ten Clan and the Keiji Nation ruled by Kaguya Clan are the four Pillars of the Saiko no nation. They don't have the right to have a chance to be the Ruler of the Saiko no but they do have the power to elect the next Junrei. The Naibu Nation is the Shihai's Internal Official, they do take personal care on the Junrei's welfare and they have the complete access of the Saiko no Nation's internal affairs.

The three remaining nations don't have anything to do with the Saiko no Nation but still a part of the Shihai World. The Tensai Nation being known as the first ever nation in the Shihai is ruled by the Hyuuga Clan, they don't have a position in the Saiko no but they are considered as the advisor for the Junrei, the Nations respect them and believe that it holds the most powerful clan in the Shihai World. The Genso Nation located at the most southern region of the Shihai is believed to be ruled by Zabuza clan and is known to be the most notorious nation, they don't follow the rules that's been given by the Saiko no Nation, they act independently, The Saiko no allows them to do what they wanted as long as they don't destruct the peace and order in the Shihai. The last nation is the Issa Nation, ruled by Suna Clan is the most mysterious Nation of all eleven. Little is known about the nation.

"Well done Sakura, you had memorized all the Nations in our world, although you are only six you prove that you really are the daughter of Masaru."

"Thank you Aunt Tsunade, but why do I have to study the political structure of the Shihai? It's not like I'm gonna rule it one day..."

"What are you saying Sakura? You are the daughter of Haruno Masaru, the Lord of the Kusuri Nation. You know that one day when they are about to choose the next Junrei among the three Nations you are with no doubt qualified."

"But even if so, I don't think that I have the power and the intellect to be chosen, I mean I have a large forehead and I am..."

"Is what I am hearing right?! I can't believe you said it! Being Haruno doesn't only mean that you are buying for the position of the Junrei, you have other things to do. Even if you are not to be chosen as the next Junrei, you will still be the ruler of your nation. People will look up to you, and other than that you will still hold the position of the Legislative department in the Saiko no Nation. It's not all about being the Junrei Sakura; you have to look at the bigger picture!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Tsunade, I didn't mean to say that... I'm just scared that I can't be a good ruler; I don't think that I have the capability to do so... I'm not strong like you and father I don't think I can..." Sakura says these words while crying.

"Hush now, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you... you're still young and maybe you still don't understand but I know you will in no time."

"Really?! (sobs) Aunt Tsunade?!"

"I'm sure you will, and I do think that you will be stronger and braver than me and you're father. I can see it in you. "

"Really?! (Sakura now blushing)."

"Lady Tsunade we are already here."

"Is that so? Very well. Now dry your tears and check your composure, we are already here at the Genbu Hall, we are about to be with the children of the other nations."

Sakura did what her Aunt Tsunade told her, she wiped off her tears, fixed her composure and got out off the car. She was wearing a white kimono with a printed pink sakura flowers all over it and a red obi with the white circle in the middle that symbolizes their clan as well as their flag. While walking towards the Shinsen room where the other royalties are Sakura can't help but be amazed on what she's seeing. The place is so breathtaking. The floor of the Genbu hall is made out of marble that changes color whenever you step on it; the pillars on the on the other hand are made of crystals and lightens up if it detects somebody.

"Wow!! Aunt Tsunade I can't believe that there is a place like this! It's so amazing!! I love it here!!

Tsunade laughs." I thought so, well you see... when I was at your age I dreamed of living here in the Saiko no Nation, cause the place is so magical...Although our homeland is special too, they made this place very different from other ten nation to prove that this is the Supreme Ruler in the Shihai World. This is just a glimpse of the Saiko no nation, there's more although this place that what you are seeing right now, is the place where the leaders of all nations gather to do the voting for the position of the Junrei, this hall is also use for the introduction of the Saiko no Nation to the youngsters like you. It has so many uses; you will know it as you grow older. But right now I think we have to hurry for we are already late in the ceremony."

As they near the shinsen room, Sakura is starting to get nervous. This is her first time to be outside their nation although she knows that as the next clan and nation's leader, she should get use in dealing with people, doing some diplomatic jobs and other things that a true leader should do. But right now, as of this moment she's having trouble doing that; she is after all just a kid right now, a six years old who wants to play and live free, unfortunately though she can't, for she is a no ordinary kid. Sooner or later she has to accept the reality though it saddened her she must fulfill her role and there is no any excuses her duty starts when she was born.

"Here we are Sakura, you will meet new friends and soon to be ally; and in the future you will work with them to make this world even greater that what is it right now..." Don't worry, I know they are all nice, just be yourself...ok?!"

"Hmmm...Yes Aunt Tsunade..."

The doors opened for them. "Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura from the Kusuri Nation have arrived!" One of the guards shouted.

"Lady Tsunade...It's been a long time...Welcome back, it's been how many years since I saw you, you were such a kid back then but now look at you! Such a very beautiful and talented lady!"

"I do agree with you...It's been a while...and you never changed!"

"Oh no, don't praise me that much...I'm getting older now I am planning to retire once the new Junrei is selected, I'm getting tired already. Besides, it's a good idea to pass it on to the new generation they might do better than an old hag like me... haha!!"

"What are you saying Master Kaede, you are such a good Minister of Internal Affairs. If not for your efforts there would be no gathering like this right now...You are readying these kids to be familiar with each other and because of this the Kusuri and the Senshi Nations have a strong bond with each other. That's why this world is getting better and better..."

"You patronize me so much Lady Tsunade...I'm getting tired...It's been 600 years since I worked for the Saiko no, I think it's been too long. I want to live like the normal people before I pass away." Hahaha!!Is this little lady with you the daughter of Lord Masaru and Lady Sakuya? What a lovely lady!"

"Oh, forgive me if I haven't introduced my niece to you. You are right; she is the daughter of my brother and her late wife Sakuya. She's a bit shy though..." She looked at Sakura and saw that her niece face is now as red as tomato, and she's holding her dress tightly. "Sakura, this is Master Kaede, I also met her when I was at your age, she is a very nice lady, and it was her idea to do this gathering for all of you to know each other better. Now introduce yourself."

Sakura stand straight and bow to Master Kaede. "I am Lady Haruno Sakura from the Haruno clan in the Kusuri Nation, I am very honoured to meet you, Master Kaede."

"Hara!!Haha..what an intelligent young lady a Kusuri Nation have. Although a bit shy you really carried yourself well, I know for sure that you will be a very good ruler of your nation and you will help this world prosper even more."

Sakura blushed on what she heard..."Ano...ahmm...Thank you Master Kaede."

Hahaha..."You are very welcome Lady Sakura, you are so cute when you are blushing" Sakura blush even more. While Master Kaede laughs harder.

"Is everybody here already? Shall we begin?"

One of the guards approaches Master Kaede and whispered something.

"Is that so? Very well then, we should wait a little longer then...You may escort Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura to their respective place in the room."

"Yes. Master Kaede. Lady Tsunade, Lady Sakura please follow me."

"Nice meeting you again Master Kaede. Sakura lets go."

Sakura smiles at Kaede and followed her Aunt.

"Bijin. Yes, Master Kaede...Haven't you found him yet? He should be here earlier than any other people, after all he lives here. Does his father know that his son is nowhere to be found?"

"No Master Kaede, Master Fugaku is with his Masjesty and the other leaders discussing an important matter although he knows that his son has an appointment this day."

"What a child...what should we do about him. He is never like his father. Very well keep searching for him. I don't want our guests wait any longer."

"As you wish Master Kaede."

"Hmm...Aunt Tsunade, it's been almost thirty minutes since we got here. Why aren't we starting yet? I think everybody is getting bored already."

"Because we are still waiting for someone; the grandson of the current Junrei. He's from the Uchiha Clan, if I remember correctly the boy's name is Sa..."

"Oi Slug Princess!!It's been a while. You are here too?!"

"So the toad pervert prince is here! I don't care if it's been a long time, I don't want to see your ugly face anyways."

"What did you say!! You call this Lord Jiraiya ugly and pervert?! Surely you have to check your eyes!"

"I agree with what the old lady said. Old pervert!"

"What!! Who are you calling Old lady! Little boy?!"

"Now I agree, you are becoming old too...Tsunade! You are right Naruto...but wait...you called your Uncle an Old pervert?! You don't respect me? Huh?! I will teach you a lesson!!"

"I don't believe you can do that!!You are so old to catch me...Beh beh beh...Hahaha!!"

"Haha...The nephew that don't respect his Uncle, well I don't have to be surprised if you are the guardian of that kid. You yourself don't have any manners."

"Come back here you annoying kid..." Catches Naruto and holds him at the collar of his shirt. "Now who are you calling slow? Little brat? Huh?"

"Let go of me!! You old pervert!!" He tries to escape but to no avail...and suddenly he looked at Sakura who is just staring at her with amusement in her eyes. Suddenly Naruto, being embarrassed and mesmerized with Sakura stop wiggling which Jiraiya notices.

"What happened brat? Tired already?' Looks down at Naruto only to find him staring at the little girl besides Tsunade. He smiled and looks at Sakura who looks at him too and suddenly hides in Tsunade's back. "Is she your niece?"

"Ahh..This is Sakura, well I bet she's scared at you...Well I can't blame her even I'm on this age I will still be scared at that kind of face!!" Tsunade laughs hard.

"I don't think she's scared of me...she's just shy to see a man as handsome as me...right Sakura?" Sakura looked at Jiraiya again and smiled. "See...you look even more beautiful smiling than hiding at that old lady's back, you are way too young and beautiful than her."

"You really are getting on my nerves...Jiraiya. If you don't stop, you might end up spending your days at a hospital."

"Oh come on!! I was only joking...I didn't see you for quite some time."

"By the way...how is it going? Do they have the decision already?"

"Oh about that? I think they are getting there although there is a slight problem with the leader of the Kogei Nation. If that decision will be final, I don't think that he will accept it that easily." Knowing him, he's got so much pride..."

"Really? Well I hope that the decision will be at its best."

"I hope so..." Naruto being out of trance starts wiggling again in hopes of escaping his uncle's grip which was rewarded because Jiraiya didn't notice that his grip on Naruto started to loosen as soon as they started talking seriously.

"Haha...just as I thought you are becoming weak because you are getting old!!" Naruto ran away from Jiraiya as fast as he could."

"Why you little brat!! I'm not done with you yet!! If I catch you, you will be sorry." Jiraiya shouted throughout the entire hall.

"Never mind him Jiraiya, he's just a kid. What else is happening there? I haven't talk to my brother yet about it. He's been very busy these past few days."

" I don't think it would be a good idea to discuss it here. Might as well in other place." Let's go to Kiri room, there's no one in there, besides once the Uchicha prince is here, we are not needed here anymore."

"You have a point, sometimes that head of yours can be useful." Tsunade looks at Sakura and said. "Just wait here a little longer, it will definitely start in a minute or so; besides I have to leave you here once it started because I have no business here afterwards. I just had to make sure that you will be here. This event is just for you and the other kids. So, sit down and just wait. Undestand?'

"Yes, Aunt Tsunade. But you will come back for me right?"

"For sure I will. After it is over. Listen carefully and be brave. I must go now."

After a few minutes that Tsunade and Jiraiya left Sakura felt that she wants to go to the washroom, although there is a slight problem, she doesn't know where the washroom is. She stands up and walked towards the door where she suddenly bumps into someone.

"Ano..I'm sorry it's my fault I didn't looked where I was going. Did I hurt you?"

"We only bumped each other it's not like you stab me or something; don't worry I'm fine. By the way I am Yamanaka Ino from the Hakui nation. I haven't seen you here before. You see this is my third time here. You are?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura from the Kusuri Nation, it's my first time here in the Saiko no. I am please to meet you, Lady Ino."

"You are so formal, just call me Ino, we are still kids so we don't have to be so serious about it. You said it's your first time here? So it means that I'm older than you by two years...My first time here was when I was six years old and then the rest is history. So you haven't been introduced to anyone here?

"I don't know anyone here except for you now."

"Hay... it's his fault you should had been introduced to everyone right now if not for him, he's late again. Where the heck are you?"

"Excuse me? Were you saying something?"

"Oh no not at all, once we start you will know everybody but since you are here with me right now might as well do some introductions myself. You know that there are eleven nations right? But it should only be ten as for the Saiko no is not really a nation with a clan ruler."

"Yah".

"Ok. Since you know me already I'll introduce you to...wait I'm just gonna pinpoint everybody as not all of them is friendly ok? That girl with the brown hair is Ten Ten from the Taifu she is one year older than me. That kid with the long brown hair and with a pearl eyes is from the Hyuuga Clan Neiji; he is with his cousin Hinata, she's more shy than you. The boy with sunglasses is Aburame Shino from the Fuwa Nation. That boy who looks like he's always lazy is Narra Shikamaru from the Naibu nation. That boy with a girl's face is Haku from the Zabuza clan, I don't know why they are here because I know that they don't follow any rules coming from the Saiko. On the other side they are the Suna Siblings. The one with the Tattoo on his forehead is the youngest, he is Gaara. The other boy with a paint of his face is I believe Kankoru; and the eldest among the three is the girl with yellow hair Temari. I haven't talk to them not even ones. And last but surely the least is that loud boy from the Senshi, Naruto."

"You mean he's an Uchiha? He's the grandson of the Junrei?" I met him already his with Lord Jiraiya."

"You are comparing that boy from Uchiha Sasuke?! His not even close!! I mean look at him and look at Sasuke! Sasuke is sooo handsome while that one is not, Sasuke is more talented than him and Sasuke is quiet and not loud than him so don't compare Sasuke to Naruto. Never!!"

"But you said that his from the Senshi, and I know that Senshi is being ruled by the Uchiha's. Right?"

"What you said is half true. It's right that the Senshi is being ruled by the Uchiha's but he's last name is Uzumaki. He is Sasuke's cousin. The Uchiha gave them a certain portion of the land for them to take care of and that is the Konoha village. They say that although it's only a little portion of the land it keeps a sacred thing for the Senshi that is very vital to them. So people treat the Uzumaki clan like almost they treat the Uchiha clan. Now do you get it?"

"Yah. But where is Uchiha Sasuke? I thought the people from the main house of the Uchiha clan lives here along with the Junrei? Why is he not here?"

"Yah you're right again, probably he's out there somewhere. We can't start unless he's here. As the grandson of the current Junrei he's presence is of essence. Oh where is my beloved Sasuke I haven't seen him for a long time, is he gotten tall? Handsome? I can't wait to see him again!!" Ino giggles. I think I should look at him myself so that we can be together in no time!! See you later!!"

"Wait! Can you tell me where is the washroom? I wanted to go there."

"Come with me and I'll show where it is and then I'll look for Sasuke. Wanna join me?"

"No thanks, I just needed to go to the washroom. My Aunt told me to stay here and wait until it starts."

"Very well then. I'll just show you where it is then."

After turning left right and left and some right they finally found the washroom.

"Sakura, just follow the path that we went on and you will be back at the hall ok. I'll go look for Sasuke now. Bye!!"

After using the washroom Sakura headed back to the shinsen room, she tried to follow the path that Ino told her. After a few minutes Sakura started to panic because everything that she sees is the same and she can't find the way back to the room. She started to run and make right and left turns.

"Where am I, Aunt Tsunade, help me..." Sakura is starting to cry. When she saw a light coming from the door she thinks that it is already the Shinsen room, she hurried and open the door only to find a huge forest like garden. The garden is full of flowers and trees. But what catches her attention is the lake in the middle of it. You can see the reflection of the moon from the lake and what's even more beautiful is that at the middle of the lake there is a huge Sakura tree that resembles their own Sakura tree in their garden although the difference is that the flowers are glowing as if it's like a Christmas lights. She walks towards the lake to see the beautiful scenery. She sat by the bench and look at it for a while. She totally forgot that she should be heading back to the shinsen room and smiles at the view in front of her.

"I wonder why this tree's flower is glowing and ours is not? I'm sure I'm not mistaking that the tree is from our nation. How come?'

"Because inside those flowers, there are fireflies. They do live inside the flowers...They put a jutsu on that tree and onto the fireflies as a symbol."

"What?! Now I see that's why it is glowing, you said it is a symbol and...Wait where are you and who are you?"

Suddenly a boy appeared from Sakura coming from a tree. He has an onyx eyes, black hair.

"So you are playing innocent? Are you sure that you don't know me? Everybody knows who I am...I do feel sorry for you because you don't know who I am..."

Sakura feeling that this boy is toying her suddenly got angry. She stands up and approaches the boy. "Well I am sorry that I don't know you it's just that I really don't know you. I am not playing innocent or whatever! I don't need your pity!"

"So you have the guts to yell at me where as mere moments ago you are crying and whispering the name of your Aunt, probably because you are lost or something?"

"What did you say? It's true that I am lost but it has nothing to do with me being angry at you! You are the rudest boy I've ever met! I regret that I ever met you! I just hope that Sasuke isn't like you. You are so mean!!" Sakura looks into the boy's eyes...Onyx met emerald eyes...

Sasuke being unprepared that this girl knows something about him and hoping that he is not Sasuke looks at the girl with curiosity, there he saw her face. Reddish cheeks for being angry at him, pink hair that is tied in a bun like the color of the sakura flowers and the oddest feature of her face is her emerald eyes, those eyes that stared at him defiantly. It was the first eyes that look at him that way. They stared at each other for almost a minute and then suddenly a voice came from the door of the garden.

"There you are!! I was looking all over for you... The meeting cannot start without you; you know that and besides everybody are getting worried! Come on! Sasuke do you hear me?! Sakura? What are you doing here? With Sasuke...?"

Sakura suddenly looked at Ino upon hearing the name Sasuke. She can't believe that the boy Ino described earlier is the arrogant boy in front of her right now.

"Sakura? You know Sasuke already? I thought you said before you don't know anything about him? And that you haven't met him before? Was that all a joke?"

"No Ino, everything I said to you was true. I didn't know that this is Uchiha Sasuke and I didn't know that he's here. You see I cannot find my way back to the shinsen hall and then I found this garden, I stayed for some time and then he suddenly showed up."

"Really? Is that true Sasuke? So you mean you were hiding here all along? What's with you? Come on...we have to go back."

"I don't need to explain anything to you Yamanaka. I can do whatever I want and you have nothing to do with me, but since this place has gotten ugly because of the two of you I might as well attend that meeting so all of you can go home and leave me alone."

"Sasuke...what are you saying..." Ino stated lost at the words Sasuke told them.

"And by the way try to escort your friend she might get lost again... She might start crying and it's gonna hurt my ears... you know how sensitive my ears are. By the way, you...he looks at Sakura, I don't like you and I will not forgive you on what you said to me. And he starts to walk away."

Sakura upon hearing this yells at Sasuke. "Uchicha Sasuke. I don't like you either, and in the future I don't like to work with such an arrogant person like you!

As Sasuke hears this, he smirks and said you are annoying...and continue towards the door.

This is how Sasuke and Sakura first met.


	2. Where it all begun Part 2

It's been a year since Sakura visited the Saiko no nation. It was her first time and that was the first time she also met him. She is in her room reading some books when she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in." Shizune, her sussheki walked in.

"Lady Sakura, Master Kurenai is already here. She said she is ready to teach you."

"Ok. I'll be right there. Thank you Shizune."

"Oh it's nothing my lady. I'll just tell Master Kurenai that you will be at the study room in a few minutes." Shizune headed towards the door and in mere seconds she was gone.

After Shizune left Sakura stand up and went to the mirror to check herself. Seeing that she look good enough, she went back to her study table grab a pen and a notebook and got out of the room. When she opened the study room she saw Kurenai standing by the window.

"I'm here now Master Kurenai."

"Lady Sakura, good morning." Kurenai bows. "Are you ready for your lessons this morning?"

"I'm ready now, Master Kurenai." Then they then started Sakura's lesson for the day.

"You are learning fast Lady Sakura, you have improved really well. I think visiting the Saiko no is a good way for you to truly understand how it works. Keep it up Lady Sakura and you will be at your best. I must go now, I know you have other things to do it's still a long day for you." Kurenai stand up and bows to Sakura, when she was about to leave the room Sakura asks her a question.

"Wait, Master Kurenai, I have something to ask you it's been bothering me since I got home from the Saiko no..."

"What is it, Lady Sakura? As long as I can answer your question you are free to ask me anything..."

"It's about a tree that I saw at the garden in the Saiko no. You see it was a Sakura tree that really looks like the sakura tree here in our garden, but the difference between the two is that it's flowers are glowing, like it has some light inside those flowers; and then I remember, Uchiha told me that there are fireflies that lives inside those flowers...he said that there's a jutsu on both fireflies and the Sakura tree as a symbol."

"So what is your question about it then? What lord Sasuke said was true that there's a jutsu on both of them."

"He said something about the symbol; I didn't have the chance to ask him what that symbol is for?"

"So it's about the symbol? Well I think I have an answer on that. You see, that Sakura tree that you saw there was actually a symbol for the alliance between the Senshi and this nation. Long before this world prosper, the Uchiha of the Senshi and your clan worked hard to build the eleventh nation that was the Saiko no. When everything was in order the previous leaders of both clan made an alliance with each 

other, the fireflies symbolizes the Uchiha clan and the Sakura tree for the Haruno clan. They'd put a jutsu on those two that the fireflies would light up the Sakura tree, that means that the bond between the two nations are strong. However, when the fireflies suddenly disappear and the Sakura tree doesn't have any flowers anymore, it means that the alliance between the two is broken. But you don't have to worry on the last part that I said, it will never happen; Lord Fugaku and Lord Masaru are not just allies but they are friends as well so there's a much stronger bond between them. Did I satisfy you Lady Sakura?"

"Well indeed, Master Kurenai. Thank you, now I know what it means, I just hope that the bond will not be broken."

"Of course it won't. Many leaders from the clan had passed and the bond is getting stronger and stronger, so it won't happen. I'm pretty sure about that."

"What if it will be broken when the time comes that I will be the ruler of this nation? What if the Senshi withdraw their alliance with us?"

"Why do you say such thing? I don't think that Lord Sasuke, the future leader of the Senshi will do that. And why would he do that?"

"I'm pretty sure he will. You see I told you that I met him at the Saiko no in that garden where I saw that tree. At first I think he was ok, but then he suddenly became arrogant...I was just asking for his name because I didn't know that he was Uchicha Sasuke and then suddenly he told me that it was a shame not to know because everybody knows him and I do not. I felt really angry on what he told me so I shouted at him and told him that he was very arrogant and then he said that he will never forgive me, but...but it was not my fault in the first place. That's why I'm saying that they might withdraw their alliance with us."

Watching Sakura said those words amused Kurenai, on how Sakura cannot hide her emotions, at first she's very worried and then she became angry and then calm. It was a good factor and at the same time a bad factor for her. Kurenai thinks that she must learn to make an impassive reaction sometimes; Sakura has yet to learn that ability.

"Is that why you are worried that much? I believe that he just said that because he was annoyed, he was after all very popular and almost everybody knows him. You two are still young and no matter how we teach you, your mind still thinks how a kid thinks and we cannot blame you on that, when you grow older and if you will be reminded of that incident again, I'm sure you will just smile and say what a silly thought. If my presence is not needed anymore I might as well be going, I took so much of your time already, you are a very busy person I'm sure you got little time to do kids stuff so I'll go now. Have a nice day Lady Sakura."

"Thanks for everything Master Kurenai, I'll see you tomorrow then."

The following day, Shizune told Sakura that they are going to the Saiko no Nation with her Aunt Tsunade and to her surprised with her father too. They arrived two days after at the Saiko no. She knew 

something important is about to happen for it is very different than the last time. Everybody is wearing a uniform that they only wear on the day of the inauguration of the next Junrei. Even she dressed differently. She is wearing a ten layer kimono that is made out of satin she is wearing a sash that she only use if she will meet some important people that visited their nation. The people from other nations also wear their respective dresses which state their rank in their nations.

Last time, she and her Aunt went to the Genbu Hall but this time they are heading to the Byakku Hall, as far as she knows this hall is use whenever there is an important announcement that will come from the Junrei and as well as that this hall is where the new Junrei will be appointed.

The Byakku hall is the room itself, only a few doors can be seen. Chairs and tables along with the different flags of the Nations are inside the hall. The delegates from the other nations start to seat or their designated area. Being one of the three major nations in the Shihai world, the area that they are in is close the stage wherein the Junrei is located; on their left side are the members of the Uchiha clan and on their right side is suppose to be a place for the Kogei nation but what is odd is that there is no representative from the Hebi clan. The center stage is being surrounded by the four pillars of the Saiko no, The Hakui Nation in the south, the Fuwa Nation on the north, Taifu nation for the east and on the west is the Keiji nation. There is also a special place for the Tensai nation wherein Hyuuga Hiashi, Neiji and Hinata are located they seat opposite to the direction on where the Uzumaki clans are. The Junrei on the other hand is with the Naibu nation, simply because they do take care of him.

The ceremony is about to start. Lord Narra rose from his sit and approaches the stage. He introduced the Junrei to everybody. Lord Uchicha Madara, the fifth Junrei stands up and everyone rise from their seats, as he walk gracefully towards the stage, the people cannot help but be amazed on his composure.

"We are all gathered here to witness an important event. As you all know, I've been ruling the Saiko No Nation four hundred years now, during my term I felt that I met your needs and wishes as your Supreme ruler, I think that I've done my part very well and I cannot do it without your cooperation and support. It's with your knowledge that I am planning to pass the position when I reach my 400 year term as the Junrei, and I believe that this moment has arrived. After debating and deliberately discussed by the four pillars of this world on who will be the next Junrei among the three nations, it has come to their conclusion that Uchiha Fugaku from the Senshi Nation will be the sixth Junrei of the Shihai World. Uchicha Fugaku from the Uchiha Clan of the Senshi Nation, please come forth."

Uchiha Fugaku walked towards the stage where he meets Uchiha Madara.

"As the Junrei who is about to give up the soveignity that I once had, I appoint you Lord Uchiha Fugaku as the legitimate sixth Junrei of the Shihai World. I do congratulate you for achieving this position."

Everybody clap their hands as Lord Uchiha Fugaku receives the sceptre that resembles a sword from the former Junrei. "You may now have your speech."

"First and foremost, I do thank the four pillars for choosing me as the next Junrei. It is such an honor to receive such title although I know that title has its own burden. I also want to thank Lord Haruno 

Masaru of the Kusuri Nation for his support and understanding towards this matter. I wish to extend also my gratitude to Orochimaru although he is not with us this day. I promise that I will work hard to make this place as it is now and if the destiny allows me, I will make it even better. I do have a favour to ask to all of you. I will ask for your cooperation and your support just like the support you had given to our former Junrei. I will not prolong my speech any longer. I do accept this duty and I will fulfill the role with my life along with it. Thank you."

Once again, the people applauded one more time. As soon as the ceremony ended the delegates from the Nations were escorted to the Seryuu Hall wherein the Junrei resides. Each nation had been given enough rooms for them to be comfortable until the celebration is over.

In the middle of night, Sakura woke up to drink water. When she left her room she heard her father and Aunt talking about something. Out of curiosity, she comes closer to the door to listen further.

"I can't believe Lord Orochimaru did not show up. Is that he's answer to the decision of the four pillars? Retaliation?"

"I don't know Tsunade, but one thing's for sure. He thought that the pillars will chose him over the three of us. I am just hoping that he's just a disappointed that he was not chosen."

"But what if the rumours are true? That he is planning to sabotage Lord Fugaku so that he could take over?"

"He's not wise enough then; even if he succeeds still he can't be the Junrei for the pillars will not allow him to do so? He's likely to commit suicide then if he's going to do that."

"That's the worse part of it; most probably he will not do it openly. He will do something behind your backs, with no trace or evidence that he is not culprit. He's good at doing that, I assure you. You must be careful and warn Lord Fugaku about this; and even if he will not succeed to take the position, he would probably be happy just for destroying the system that our ancestors made just to make this world powerful in this universe.'

"I know what you are saying Tsunade, but right now, we can't accuse Orochimaru of anything, it is not a valid reason that he's planning a coup against the Shikai no just because he didn't attend the ceremony, and we don't have evidence either. What we can do for now is to be on guard on what might happen."

"I understand brother. You should be extra careful from now on, even if you are not chosen to be a Junrei he might do something to you as part of he's rebellion. Sakura is still a child, having no mother at such a young age; she would be devastated if something's going to happen to you."

"Lord Orochimaru plans to destroy the Saiko no? And because of him my father's life is in danger?" Sakura murmured as she hears the conversation of the two. Wanting to hear no more she ran to her 

room and started crying. She remembered how it hurts when one of your love ones passes away. She just hopes that her father and everyone in the Saiko no will be safe from the hands of Orochimaru.

After the proclamation of the sixth Junrei, the Saiko no has been very busy for the past one week. One week of celebration that the Shihai will be having a new chapter of its life with the new Junrei. Everybody's mingling and socializing with one another and everybody seems to be happy except for one, and that is Sakura. After hearing that conversation that night she can't help but to be worried. For her, it's not just right that because Orochimaru didn't get want he wanted, he will just destroy the world without even caring of what will happen to the people that lives on it.

While everybody's being busy partying, Sakura went to the garden and sat on the bench when she and Sasuke first met. For how long that she's been there thinking about the situation that might arise, she don't know, all the she knows is that she wanted the serenity of the place and the magical view that's in front of her, the glowing Sakura tree.

"So are you lost again? Do you want me to call your Aunt Tsunade or your father instead?"

A voice just came out of nowhere. And that voice, that very familiar voice; Sakura didn't need to look at the face that owns that voice, she knows it too well, the voice that she will never forget. The voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

Having in no mood to argue with the arrogant boy, Sakura didn't even bother to answer him back nor look for him, she just continued staring at the Sakura tree. The tree wherein she can find some hope and security that everything will be alright. Sasuke noticing that Sakura didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence got mad. Nobody snobs Uchiha Sasuke, and besides this is sanctuary after all. This girl doesn't have the right to be here. Getting down from the tree he approach Haruno Sakura.

"Oi! Are you deft or are you just being so arrogant? I'm talking to you. Nobody ignores me, nobody dares. Nobody can."

Sakura being just a stubborn girl sometimes ignore Uchiha Sasuke's words and continue what she's doing. Sasuke on the other hand, being annoyed at the situation that he's in, suddenly got really pissed off and approach Sakura even closer.

"You started to get on my nerves girl. I am talking to you and you should talk to me. Are you listening?! You should look at me when I'm talking to you!!" Still not getting any response from the girl, he holds Sakura's right arm and turning her over so she can look to him. When their faces meet he got caught at what he saw. Those emerald eyes that stared at him defiantly before now looks at him with fright and worry in those eyes. He didn't know how to describe the feeling that he feels right now but he's pretty sure that he doesn't want to see her in that state. Suddenly the words that he said to her a while ago starts to come back, he thought that he did hurt her feelings so bad. He doesn't know how to say sorry and he doesn't want to be sorry although he knows that she didn't do anything wrong to him. She's just minding herself and there he was being an arrogant jerk said some things bad about her.

"I...I...I didn't mean what I said earlier. I... it was your fault. You didn't even bother to answer me nor acknowledge my presence. " Sasuke said this to Sakura while letting go of her arm. After a minute of silence, there's still no response coming from Sakura. Sasuke getting annoyed again because he thinks that he did apologize already and getting nothing in return. He was about to say something about how it's hard for him to say that he didn't mean it and if she is still mad at him then he can do nothing about it anymore because he had done his part already when suddenly Sakura said something.

"I have a question to ask you. If it's our time that the pillars will choose the Junrei in the three of us, and you hadn't been chosen, will you get angry? And will think of destroying the Saiko no?"

"What are you saying?"

"Just answer my question. Will you? Will you destroy it just because you are frustrated, that you will plan of destroying this nation without even thinking how will it affect the others?'

"Is that a kind a kind of person you think I am? You sure think so lowly of me. But to answer your question, I won't I don't think that it will ever occur in my mind. I know that our ancestors worked hard just to give us this kind of life we are having now."

"Really? Even if you think that you do deserve to be the Junrei?"

"That's for sure. I know that the four pillars and the other members of the Saiko no will choose wisely, they know what they are doing and you can see it in this world. They didn't make any mistakes in choosing the Junreis. Everybody had been successful in their own right."

"Yah I think you are right. I just hope that nothing bad will happen in this world."

"Is that why you are here instead of being at the party? Thinking about nonsense? I don't know what kind of person you are, you think very weird things."

Upon hearing this from the Uchiha, Sakura from being worried and calm became angry and started yelling at Sasuke. "I'm not weird! I do think unlike you, being late and not being a serious person that you should be! And I don't think of something without basis, I just heard a conversation about Lord Orochimaru, that he didn't accept that he was not chosen as the Junrei and that he is planning to sabotage this nation. I, being worried on what might happen to my father if a war suddenly occurs! Now if you think that's being weird then so be it!!"

Sakura's face is now red for being angry and frustrated on the situation, on the other hand Sasuke just keep staring at Sakura as she's making her speech. She can't help but be astonish on what he just heard and mainly because of Sakura's changing of mood, it's so easy for her to express what she feels, she is like a water, can be calm that soothes your ears but can be really dangerous when it turns into tsunami. Unlike him, he's always impassive, he can barely say what he wants to say, he can't be himself, he can't be like her; free to say what she wants to say and free to do what she wants to do.

"What now? Aren't you gonna say something about it? You're just going to stare at me and say nothing? Or you are just too annoyed to say something about it?" Sakura shouted again.

Sasuke upon hearing her again and realizing that he looks like a dumb person looking at her with amusement and thinking that it is too embarrassing already did his signature smirk at Sakura.

"I can't believe you. You are worried on that kind of thing? I thought that you look up to this nation so much but I think you still don't. Well what can we expect for a seven year old child like you?"

"What did you say? Didn't you hear what I just said? Aren't you worried about what will might happen if Orochimaru-" and he was cut off by Sasuke.

Let's say that what you said about Lord Orochimaru is right. And that might bring some problem is this nation. Do you think my father, no, the Junrei Lord Uchiha Fugaku will allow such thing? He is not a weak person. And do you also think that your father will let the Junrei be defeated? That's why there is a tree that standing in the middle of the lake. Because of their alliance. Although I know that their strengths are enough to defeat that Orochimaru, there are still four pillars who bowed to protect this nation. You are staring at that tree for a long time and yet you don't know what it is for? I think you were just staring at it because of its beauty but not because of its importance. Just I thought girls just look but never understands. Huh!"

"I do know what it means...That symbolizes the bond between your nation and our nation. It's been there for how many years now. And I think what you said is true, even if Lord Orochimaru plans to destroy this nation he won't prevail." Sakura smiles at Sasuke.

Seeing her changed her mood again, Sasuke can't help but be really amazed on her. She is becoming quite familiar with him.

"Believe in your father as I believe that he will not let my father down." Sasuke starts to walk away from Sakura.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Do you think I will spend my entire night being with an annoying person like you? Of course not. By the way, I'm two years ahead of you so you should start studying hard. I don't want to work with a person that has a childish brain like yours. Although I don't want to work with you in the near future, I guess I have no choice, that's the hard part of being and Uchiha."

"What did you say?! Well I don't want to work with you either! You'll see on what I am capable of...I'll show you, I will be better than you are!"

"You are so annoying. Don't just talk, do it. I'll be looking forward for it, although I'm sure you can never beat me." And he continue walking away from Sakura, with a smile on his face. The first time he actually smiles.

"Don't worry I'll promise, that I'll be better than you!" Sakura shouted at the retreating form of Sasuke. She murmured to herself, "Thank you Sasuke."

That was the second time that Sakura and Sasuke meets, in the same place but with a different feeling than the last time, a feeling of friendship although no one wants to admit.

It has been 3 years since Uchicha Fugaku was named the sixth Junrei, and so far everything turns out to be fine. The speculations about Orochimaru's plan of rebellion disappeared as he started showing at the Saiko no after one month of Uchiha's inauguration. Sasuke, now being twelve is starting to train for the position of his father at their nation. When he becomes eighteen years old, he will also claim the position in the Executive Department that he's father has also abandoned for being the Junrei. Sakura being two years younger than Sasuke, keeps on studying hard in order to fulfill her promise to Sasuke which her father really likes. Unlike Sasuke, Sakura doesn't have to worry for now about the two positions that she is about to receive because her father still has the title of the leader of the clan and still sits as the head of the legislative department. Same goes to the other children that Sakura met when she was first introduced to the Saiko no nation. When the right time comes, they will replace their parents and act as the leader of their nations and eventually rules the Saiko no as well.

Meanwhile in Junrei's office, Lord Fugaku and Lord Masaru are having a conversation.

"Everything is turning out as what we planned. I do congratulate you for doing a good job as our new Junrei, Lord Fugaku. I am as well honoured that you are not just treating me as the leader of the Excutive department but a companion as well."

"What are you saying Lord Masaru?" It is I who should say thank you. You didn't abandon me and instead you were by my side when there's an animosity on Orochimaru's part. You accepted the pillars decision without any remorse and you support my ruling up until now. Thank you is not enough."

"You are being dramatic your majesty. I will not say that I didn't hope that they will choose me as the Junrei, of course I do; but if the fate doesn't allow me to be the Junrei I do accept it with all my heart. For me, just as long as this world is being a better place for the next generation, I will support whoever the Junrei is even if it's not you, even if it's Lord Orochimaru. I wanted to give everything that I can give so that when the time comes that my daughter, Sakura will replace me as the head and the next person to sit as the next leader of thelegislative Department, I can be sure that she can do her duties with ease. That' all I wanted, Lord Fugaku."

"Such a kind person you are, Lord Masaru. You do not think of power as others think of it. You truly serve this world with so much kindness and truthfulness. Now I am starting to doubt myself, maybe you are a suitable person to be in this position that I am in right now." Lord Fugaku laughs.

"Stop talking nonsense, your majesty. The pillars made the right decision, every one of us has their own personalities and I do think that you might even surpass Lord Madara in ruling this nation."

"You even think so highly of me. By the way how is your daughter doing? Lord Masaru?"

"Sakura? She is doing fine. She's studying hard and she's being ahead of her studies, and it enlightens me that she is being enthusiastic about this matter. Although she is still a bit shy."

"Probably because she's still young. I know for sure that she will grow up as a beautiful lady like her mother and she will rule your nation just as you are ruling it right now."

"I think so too. By the way how is your son? I heard that he's doing some diplomatic things at such a young age? A genius boy like his father? Don't you think?"

"Yes. What you said is true. Since I accepted the position of the Junrei. Sasuke's helping me in ruling our nation, although he's a bit young to handle some situation I am starting to trust him that he can do it. And so far that trust that I've given him was rewarded."

"Good for your nation then, another good ruler. It really runs in the family."

"And so in your family. Lord Masaru, I have a proposition to make."

"Proposition? What is it?"

"Since I have a son and you have a daughter, why not marry them to each other? It will make our alliance much stronger? Our ancestors have been planning it for a long now but haven't succeeded yet. What do you think?"

"Sounds a good idea though, the only problem are the two? Do you think they will agree with this?"

"My Sasuke is a very obedient kid, besides I don't think he doesn't like your Sakura. In fact I saw them talking at the garden when there was a party to celebrate my appointment. I know Sasuke, he doesn't talk to anyone just because he wants to talk especially to girls, and it annoys him. But on your daughter, he's different. I know it."

"I can't believe you are saying it Lord Masaru. But if that's the case, I'm happy that the two are getting along really well.

"So what do you think? Do you accept?"

"Your proposition is beneficiary for the two us, but I don't think that we can decide for the two. When you saw them at the garden that night, it doesn't prove that they may be like each other. I mean maybe because theyre..." He didn't have the time to finish what he wants to say because Lord Fugaku suddenly speaks.

"I know what you mean, Lord Masaru. If you are worried that the two might not like the idea of being engaged to each other without their permission, then we will let them do it."

"I'm glad about your decision Lord Masaru, if they end up being together because that's they wanted then that's very good. We'll just let them be."

"That's settled then. By the way, I haven't seen Sakura since the inauguration, Lord Masaru. If she's not busy can she come here and let her stay for a month?"

"How can I not grant the request of his majesty? I'll tell Tsunade to help Sakura get ready and she's going to be here with in a day or two."

"Thank you for granting my request."

"I know Sakura will be happy if she will know that you wanted her to have a vacation here."

"Then there's nothing to worry about then."

Someone knocked at the door where the two are and Fugaku let him in.

"Your Majesty. Your son, Lord Sasuke has arrived. I've told him that you are with Lord Masaru and will attend to him after." And then he left.

"So? Your son, Sasuke will be with you for... maybe a month? Is that why you invite Sakura to stay here? Fugaku are you planning something?"

Fugaku chuckles. "I did agree that we will not engage the two, but I didn't say I will not do anything to make them closer and to like each other. And, you didn't say anything about it either."

"I can't believe you Fugaku! I don't know if your son and my daughter will not notice that you are planning something, they're not stupid after all." Then Masaru laughs.

"As long as we're not forcing them to do what they don't want to do, I think there's nothing to worry about."

"You really are determined. If that's what you want then I will support you."

"Thank you, Masaru." And they both laugh.

Meanwhile, in the Kusuri Nation...

"Where is it?! I can't believe I lose it!" And then there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it? If it's not important then say it to me later! I'm busy! Tsunade shouted.

"Aunt Tsunade. It's me, Sakura. You called for me? But if you are busy then I'll come back later."

"Oh! Sakura come in!"

"Ahmm...Aunt Tsunade, you called for me? IS there something you need me to do?"

Oh...no...I just called for you because your father sent me a message and he wants you to go to Saiko no and stay there for a month. I told Shizune about this already and as we speak she's preparing everything you need for your departure. And don't worry, Shizune is coming with you to Saiko no."

Tsunade told Sakura without looking at her and keep doing what she is doing.

"Me? I'm going to stay at the Saiko no for a month? Really? Why did father suddenly want me to go?"

"Actually, it's not your father...where in the world is that!...but it's the Junrei who ask your father for you to stay there...arghhh!! I can't find it!!"

"Is that...so...Aunt Tsunade?" Sakura can't help but wonder on what Tsunade is looking for.

"Aunt Tsunade?"

"Yes?" Still not looking at Sakura and instead keeps looking.

"What are you looking for? You are being frustrated already...Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh! No! I'm fine!! I can look for it myself...Why don't you go to your room and fix yourself and you will be leaving within two hours. Ok?"

"Ok. Aunt Tsunade, I'll see you then when I get back. Bye!"

"Bye Sakura. Enjoy your stay at the Saiko no."

"I'll try Aunt Tsunade." Then Sakura left the room.

After Sakura left, Tsunade resumes on what she's doing and after a few minutes she finally found what she is looking for.

"I can't believe I almost loose you!"

Then she drinks it. Her very infamous sake.

"I've been here for two days now. Yet I still do nothing." Sasuke mentally said it while he is in his room.

"Master Sasuke." The servant bows to him.

"Your father is now ready to see you, he is at his office."

"Hn. I'll be there."

The servant vows again and then he left the room.

As Sasuke left his room to go to his father's office, he can't help but think what does he's father wants from him. He doesn't usually calls him at this time of the day. He thought maybe it has something to do 

with the guest that arrived a while ago. As he approach the door to where he's father is, he shrugged off those thoughts and readied himself to see his father. When he was about to knock, he heard his father's laughter; it shock him a bit for he don't usually hears his father laughs that way.

"I wonder who is with father." Sasuke asks himself.

"I'll just go inside and see him myself."

Sasuke knocks at the door, and he's father told him to come in.

"You are finally here, Sasuke."

"Yes, father." He replied. He tried to see who is the mysterious man that made his father laughed that way but he can't figure out who he was. He looks pretty small for you can't see the top of his head from the chair that he's been seating on.

"What are you waiting for Sasuke? Come here, I want you to meet our guest. She will be staying with us for a month."

"Did I just hear "she", I thought our guest was a man? I never thought that father would be inviting a woman here." Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke, what are you still doing there? Come here and greet our guest." He's father told him.

"A-Ahh."

Sasuke went to where his father and that woman where. As he went closer, he can see a pink color...as he move closer he can see the figure of the woman that he's father invited, that woman was a girl. When he was close enough to where the two are, he's father speaks to introduce him to the guest as the girl turned to face him.

"Sasuke. Our guest will be Lady Haruno Sakura of the Kusuri Nation."

The two looked at each other. Sakura with her smiling face. While Sasuke, with his impassive ones.

Then they meet again.

To be continued...


End file.
